A Year to Remember OLD VERSION
by pipsp213
Summary: I've decided to redo this story, please check out my new one on my page :)
1. Begining

Chapter 1: Beginning

It was a cold and windy day in the town of South Park, Colorado. The wind was howling and snow was falling violently, witch in other places may seem odd for the middle of July but in South Park most days were like this. On this one particular day, Stan Marsh was sprinting up the hill leading to Hell's Pass hospital, he was bleeding heavily and in much pain but he knew that nothing mattered except seeing her, the one he loved and the one who needed him. However even though he was determined to reach his love his vision started to blur, then everything went black, he fell over and he wandered is this what dying feels like?…

But to really understand what is going on dear reader, we must travel back 10 month It was the last day of Summer vacation before Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny would enter 10th grade. They were hanging out at Stan's house playing video games just like they did when they were kids. Although they had certainly grown up more and changed since 4th grade.

Stan still wore his red puffball hat, but he now took it off when he was indoors revealing his raven black hair and he normally wore a t-shirt with his navy blue jeans. He had grown tall and had started working out ever since he got onto the school football team as the quarterback last year, giving him a very toned and muscular body. He was still going out with Wendy but he was desired by almost every girl in the school.

Kyle on the other hand was very skinny little or no muscle to speak of and not terribly tall, only being about 5'7, he wasn't good at many sports with the exception of basketball witch wasn't even a sport played at South Park High. He still wore his green Ushanka (witch he never took off) and his orange jacket, and black jogging bottoms. He still neglected to cut his hair meaning whenever he took off his hat his hair popped out like a jack in the box.

Cartman had pretty much stayed the same in the past few years, he was still a spoiled, ill-tempered, violent, insensitive, cruel, irresponsible, sociopathic, arrogant, narcissistic, greedy, racist, sexist, rude, wildly insecure, hypocritical, sadistic, ruthless, prejudiced, vicious, judgmental, immoral, unscrupulous, anti-Semitic, devious, brutal, calculating, megalomaniacal, cunning, vindictive, obnoxious, snobbish, pompous, egotistical, power-hungry, paranoid, completely insane, shallow, sinister, diabolical, sneaky, sly, unfriendly, backstabbing, double-crossing, uncaring, treacherous, seductive, sarcastic and manipulative person. The only change in him was physical, he was still overweight but he had also become ridiculously tall, at almost 6'5 his fat just made him look chubby, he still wore his same hat and red jacket, he now wore blue jeans instead of his ugly brown pants his hair was just the same as in 4th grade only now there was more of it.

Kenny was still the same perverted creep with a heroic heart as he had been in 4th grade except now he was a lot more perverse and had an unquenchable thirst for sexual activity. As he'd grown he had become too big for his orange parka and so in 7th grade when wearing it made him look like something out of a horror movie (or Timmy), he got rid of it finally revealing his untidy mop of dirty blonde hair and just wore clothes that his friends gave him or that he stole.

"Haha, Kyle your so crap at Call of Duty!" yelled Cartman with glee at having killed Kyle again on Call of Duty

"It's only because you play this game all day that you're good fatass!" retorted Kyle

"Shut up Jew, you're just angry that you're not good at video games"

"Guy's please, can we just play the game!" interjected Stan, who as usual was the voice of reason among his friends.

All of a sudden somebody was banging the door, "Whoever it is the doors open just come in!" yelled Stan. As soon as he said that, the door flew open and Butters came charging into Stan's living room panting when he stopped looking like he'd run a marathon. He was still the picture of innocence, all smiles and joy, he still wore his sky blue t-shirt with grey joggers, and even though he was one of the oldest in the class he looked like a tall 5th grader.

"Fellers, Fellers, you're not goanna believe it!"

"What is it Butters?" inquired Kyle

"These two new girls have just moved in across from my house, and there awful pretty!" replied Butters with excitement in his voice

"How pretty?" piped up Kenny

"Well they might just be the prettiest girls I've ever seen!"

"Well ok Butters thanks for that epic waste of our time" said Cartman dryly

Kenny looked at all of his friends, seeing no sign of them getting up he stood up and said "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of playing Cod on the last day of Summer Vacation, I'm goanna go see how hot these new girls really are, any of you coming?"

"Yep" Stan and Kyle replied in unison

"Da fuck, you guys! Da fuck!"

"Cartman were all going and you can't stay in my house, so you can either go home or come with us, it's your choice" stated Stan flatly

"God I hate you guys!" Retorted Cartman

Stan, Kyle, Cartman (who had decided to tag along), Kenny and Butters arrived at the new girls hose and saw a middle aged man and woman.

"God dam it Butters you black ass-hole, that's two fugly grown ups! Not two young hot teenage girls" yelled an infuriated Cartman. "You are the biggest retard ever!"

"Well I'm sorry Eric but they looked very different getting out of their car" apologised Butters

And then they saw them, the two most gorges girls they'd ever scene. One had shoulder length blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes, thin but sexy lips and most importantly (to the boys at least) she had a gorges pair of perfectly round and perfectly sized breasts. The other girl had long dark hair, tanned skin, brown eyes that just by looking at them seduced you with their sexiness, and she had a huge bosom much like the blonde girl, but much bigger, although for some reason not as sexy.

The boys mouths fell open, they were speechless, never before had they seen women so beautiful except on the internet. The two girls looked at them, not knowing what to make of this group of teenage boy's with their mouths hanging open looking like a gang of simpletons. Finally the silence was broken when Stan managed to say:

"H-, hi my names Stan"

"Yeah, my names Kyle"

"I'm Cartman"

"I'm Kenny"

"And I'm Butters"

"Well" said the blonde girl "I'm Cassie Kennington and this is my sister, Kristen Kennington" Kristen just gave the boy's a nod in their direction.

"So are you guys moving to South Park then?" asked Kyle

"No we've just decided to take all of our stuff, put it in boxes and put it in a moving van, and then we decided to take it all out and put our stuff back in the house!" replied Kristen sarcastically "Of course were moving in you fucking retard!"

"Oh ok" Said Kyle timidly

"Sorry about my sister" said Cassie calmly "We've just moved hear from

Los Angeles and my sister already miss's the city life" and with Kristen went inside muttering something about hating stupid Redneck Jews

"So Cassie, why'd you move to South Park, why leave L.A for some shitty mountain town?" asked Kenny

"Well I'm sure this towns not that bad, and we moved hear because was a policemen in L.A and he was on his way to becoming an LAPD Commander but when he was put on guard duty when the governor came to L.A, he saw a man walking down the rout he was guarding, he told him to stop but he just kept mumbling in some weird accent, so my dad shot him in the leg, but as he went to see the man, it was the governor"

"Your dad shot Arnold Schwarzenegger!" the boys all exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah he wasn't told the governors rout had changed so he thought it was just some guy, and so he was transferred to South Park as the Chief of Police" replied Cassie

"What happened to our old chief police, Barbrady?" Wondered Stan

"He swapped positions with my dad, he's now a LAPD Captain" answered Cassie

"Ha, Barbrady's the worst Policemen ever! Whenever he sees a crime all he says _Carry on_"

"Well then Stan, it serves the LAPD right for transferring my dad because of an accident" replied Cassie, causing them all to laugh

"So Cassie" asked Kenny, "What grade are you goanna be in at school tomorrow?"

"10th grade"

"Really that's the same as us!" The excitement of sharing the same class as Cassie was obvious in Kenny's words and face, it was only natural, she was everything he liked in a girl, she was beautiful, she had one hell of a rack, she was funny and easy going. The boys all knew Kenny wanted to have his way with Cassie, and would come as no surprise to any of them if she new too as he wasn't exactly discrete.

It was the first day of the 10th grade. Stan, Cartman and Kyle were waiting at the bus stop the same as they had done every school day since they could remember.

Then Kenny came over looking surprisingly happy.

"Why are you so happy?" questioned Stan

"Well while you guys have been jacking it to crappy internet porn, I've been getting quality pictures of real very fit girls nude right hear in South Park"

"The only fit girls in South Park are Cassie an-" Stan paused "Oh my fucking God! Did you get nude pictures of Cassie and Kristen?"

"Yes I did" replied Kenny smugly

"How"

"Well Stan my man I made use of being woken up early by my bro banging your sis really loudly"

_**Oh crap**_, Stan thought. He'd forgotten Shelly and Kevin were going out; it wasn't nice to hear about their sex life

"Dude, first you're sick, you don't go round telling me about my sister's sex life that's nasty, and secondly never call me Stan my man again, now carry on about how you got these photos"

"Ok" continued Kenny "Well anyway I got up and it was like 5 in the morning so I decided to take my camera, witch is the best present you guys have ever given me! Anyway I took my camera down to Cassie's house and saw Cassie and Kristen getting up and getting changed, so when they started taking their tops and panties off I didn't complain and photographed them changing"

"Holy shit dude!" yelled Cartman "Let's see!"

"Yeah let's see" said Stan

Kenny took out his digital camera and flicked through the pictures to the ones he wanted, he showed the boys the pictures of the Kennington girls he had taken earlier that morning, they were all of them without their tops on and 1 was of Kristen fully nude. The boys were so engrossed in the pictures they didn't realise that the bus had turned up, they w re broken out of their trance by the Hispanic bus driver asking them if they were getting on? The boys got on the bus and sat down all trying to sit next to Kenny to see the pictures. After about 5 minuets the bus pulled up at South Park High the boys got out and started their first day of 10th grade. Not much had changed when they left south park elementary, Mr Mackey was South Park High's counsellor as well even Mr Garrison had gone with them up to High school (much to their displeasure) he now only had them in the mornings for the first half an hour before the first lessons started. So things hadn't really changed except now they had different teachers, more subjects and there was only 1 classroom per grade. The day started with orientation, this was basically getting their new timetable and today included the introduction of the two Kennington girls to the class.

"Ok class I'd like you to meet two new students" announced Mr Garrison. He indicated to Cassie "This is Cassie Kennington" he then pointed at Kristen "and this is Kristen Kennington, their sisters"

"Well done genies" muttered Kristen under her breath, the whole class started to snigger

"What did you say to me young lady!" demanded Mr Garrison

"Oh me? I didn't say anything" replied Kristen in a sweat voice that convinced Garrison she was telling the truth.

"Ok Cassie you go and take the desk next to Butters and Kristen you sit hear at the front next to Cartman"

Cassie went to sit at the desk next to the boy called Butters who she'd seen yesterday when he and his friends came to her house, he seemed like a quiet boy, with little self confidence and he was probably the kind of boy who people pick on and make fun of because he didn't always want to do the same kinds of things as the other boys and probably wasn't good at sports, yep there were boys like Butters in every school she'd been in, and there were probably boys like him in every grade in every school in the world. She looked around at the people in the class, there were the boys she'd met yesterday, the raven haired boy Stan, that short skinny boy Kyle, the very tall and chubby boy Cartman who her sister was sitting next to and then that handsome blonde boy Kenny, then there were the others who's names she did not no yet, but she knew buy the end of the day she probably would.

It was lunch and so far the first day had been pretty boring for Kenny, he'd managed to pass the time by imagining him and the new girl Cassie doing things he would rather she did not find out about, however these sexy scenarios he'd been playing out in his head had managed to give such a bad hard on that he knew it wouldn't go away unless he took care of it. So after Maths witch was his last lesson before lunch he went into the school bathrooms and pulled down his pants, he took his manhood out of his underwear and slowly did what all men do when they need to relive themselves. After what had been a very enjoyable 10 minute session Kenny cleaned himself up and left the bathrooms, as he headed into the cafeteria he was suddenly mobbed by almost all the boys in his class. They were all going on about seeing the pictures. Kenny needed to know what was going on, he asked Clyde

"Clyde, what's wrong, why is everyone crowding me?"

"Kenny is it true?" Clyde asked almost manically

"Is what true Clyde?"

"Do you have nude pictures of the two new girls changing?"

"Yeah but how the heck do all these people know?"

"Cartman, as soon as he came into the cafeteria he told all the boys"

"That fat piece of shit" said Kenny "Clyde have any of the girls been told?"

"No, all the boys have been to busy looking for you, so can we see them now?"

"Yeah!" cried the group of boys who Kenny had forgotten surrounded him

"No you guys I only showed Stan, Kyle and Cartman because their my best friends except Cartman, I just showed him because he was there"

"Oh!" A cry of "Oh!" echoed out from the gaggle of boys

Slowly the crowd dispersed looking disappointed, knowing Kenny would not show them the pictures. Now that had been dealt with he now needed to find Cartman and beat the crap out of him for telling the boys about the pictures, normally he wouldn't mind but this year he wanted a girlfriend, a proper girlfriend, not like the one he had in elementary school, even though the girlfriend he had in the 7th grade was the one that took his virginity, it didn't really count as they'd only been going out one day and then they got really drunk when she came round to his house, and had sex, that had ended in one of his most painful deaths, it involved a golf club, a razor and a manikin hand, but he really did not want to remember that death. He found Cartman were he knew he would at lunch, in the playground, having a go at Butters for something, but he didn't care about that.

"CARTMAN!" screamed Kenny

"What the hell is it Kenny?" Cartman asked, leaving Butters to see what Kenny wanted

"Why the hell did you tell everyone about the pictures?"

"Oh yeah about that... I didn't think you'd mind"

"Well I do alright now don't ever mention it to the girls or anyone for a matter of fact"

Just then Kyle and Stan walked over "What's up dudes?" asked Kyle

"Nothing" replied Kenny, "Let's just talk about something"

"Alright Kenny no need to get mad" said Stan slightly offended by Kenny's mood

A few minuets later Cassie came over to the guys, "Hey guys I'm having a party after school, you want to go?

"Hell yeah we do" said Kenny

"Alright then, see you guys there" and they all watched her walk away in her ridiculously tight skinny jeans.

"Guy's you can all come right?" queried Kenny. They all nodded except for Kyle

"Kenny I don't think my mum would let me, go to a party"

"Well just tell her you're staying round mine tonight Kyle" said Kenny

"Ok"

Then the bell for the end of lunch rung "Ok then guys, I'll see you at the end of school and we'll head to the party" and then Kenny sauntered off to English


	2. The Party

Chapter 2: The Party

In the past few years, with Stan becoming the Quarterback for the school football team, and Stan and Wendy being the popular dream couple the likes of witch are normally only seen in movies, Kyle felt that he and Stan were growing apart, he felt like they were no longer the Super Best Friends they used to be. He always felt that he lived in Stan's shadow, that people only saw him as 'that kid that always follows Stan and Wendy like a new born puppy'. He often wondered if Stan only stayed friends with him because he felt guilty that he (Kyle) had no other really good friends. Kyle's train of thought was interrupted when he walked right into Wendy and Bebe, falling on the floor he looked up timidly like a child dose to their parents when they know they've done something wrong, the two girls looked down at him, they were both equally beautiful, Bebe had frizzy dark blonde hair, brown eyes a nice smile and walked with great confidence, Wendy had jet black hair going just past he shoulders, she had deep blue eyes and bright red lips, however she seemed more reserved than her friend, confidant but sweet.

"Oh, sorry Bebe, sorry Wendy I was just, I have a lot on my mind" Said Kyle apologetically

"It's fine Kyle" Bebe said helping Kyle up "Hey are you going to that party now?"

"You mean the one at Cassie Kennington's house?"

"Yeah, me and Wendy are going, so are you going?"

"Defiantly, the guys are waiting outside the gates right now, we could all go to the party together" exclaimed Kyle eagerly, it was no secret among the boys in his class that Kyle liked Bebe, he doubted she knew though because according to Stan whenever he had to listen to Wendy about her day it was quite often said that Bebe thought Kyle was gay!

"Ok then, let's and we'll meet up with Stan and the others" and with that Kyle, Wendy and Bebe walked off to the school gates

Kenny paced up and down outside the school gates "Where the hell is Kyle?"

"Duno Kenny, he said he'd be here" replied Stan

"Well I'm not missing this party, its goanna be so cool, apparently Cassie and Kristen's parents are out of town and they have a huge cabinet of alcohol, and if some of the fit girls in the school get drunk, we may be in with a chance of getting laid!" stated Kenny angrily

"God dam it, this is why you never trust a Jew to keep to a schedule, they just go around spending their Jew money and Je-"

"Cartman this is not the time for some hate filled speech against the Jews" moaned Stan

"Stan!"

Stan looked up to see who called his name, he saw Wendy, Bebe and Kyle walking towards him "Kyle it about time, we've been waiting long enough"

"Sorry Stan I got let out of Science late and then I bumped into Wendy and Bebe, and they said they're going to Cassie's party as well"

"Ok, then lets get going or we'll be late" And so the guys set off for Cassie's house, and to a night they'd never forget

They arrived to a scene to a scene normally only seen on TV. The party was in full swing by the time the guys got their, music could be heard quite clearly standing outside the house and there were plenty of people running out of the house to throw up from having drunk too much.

"Wow this is goanna be so cool guys!" exclaimed Kenny "We're goanna get so hammered, we'll have so much fun"

And with that the boys went inside the Kennington house. As they entered they could see nearly all their classmates and loads of other people they'd never seen before, Stan and Wendy immediately went off to get a drink, Kenny started dancing around the girls obviously trying to get with one, Cartmen predictably went to the food and took an entire plate of crab cakes off with him to eat, but Kyle just stood in the door and looked around nervously, he wasn't confidant enough to go off and talk to his fellow party goers he only really could talk comfortably with Stan, Kenny and Cartman and he couldn't talk to Stan as he was now dancing as was Kenny, and he didn't want to talk to Cartman because he hated him. He went off to get a drink to try and calm his nerves of being alone, he had never had alcohol before as his parents were ridiculously overprotective, he decided to try a beer witch he immediately regretted doing as it tasted foul, he tried a few more sips as everyone else was drinking it so he didn't want to look weird being the only one without a drink, just as he finished the beer, witch hadn't made him feel any better about his current situation he was saved by Stan coming over.

"Hey Kyle where have you been, I've been looking for you"

"Oh, when you and Wendy went off I thought you wanted to be alone" replied Kyle

"Ok, well me and the guys are having a drinking contest and we where wondering about weather you'd like to join us?"

"Sure!" said Kyle overjoyed at being asked to hang out with the popular people. Stan led Kyle over to a round table in the middle of the living room, there were 6 shot glasses on it and sitting by each was a member of the football team, there was Craig, Token, Clyde and Fosse then two glasses for him and Stan.

"Alright guys the shots must be downed and swallowed in one!" announced Stan

The Shots were poured; they were Vodka and 48% alcoholic. When Stan said drink the boys all downed the shot and as soon as the clear liquid touched his throat he felt like someone had just burned his oesophagus, he wretched trying not to throw up he turned red with the heat and started coughing

"Seems like Kyle can't hold his Vodka, what a pussy!" mocked Craig

"Leave off Kyle Craig I don't think he's ever had booze before" retorted Stan

That statement ignited a fierce anger in Kyle; he didn't need Stan helping him out every time someone picked on him, he could stand on his own two feet and he was going to prove it.

"Stan, I can handle myself!" said Kyle bitterly, and with that he grabbed the bottle of Vodka and took a massive gulp smiling broadly to the amazement of the guys at the table, seeing the startled look on Craig's face made the intense burning inside him worth it.

With that the boys continued to down shots upon shots of Vodka until they had finished the entire bottle, now they were all incredibly wasted, Stan stood up and told them all he was going to look for Wendy to fuck, the drunken men cheered at this but this still made Kyle jealous of the fact that he thought Stan was going to lose his virginity because no matter how drunk he was Kyle couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was being left behind by his friends as they were going off and getting girlfriends and becoming popular, while he was still a short unpopular loser and he'd never even had a proper girlfriend let alone made out with one, he was all alone, he had no one to talk to and everyday it got worse and worse.

While all this was going on Kenny had been making his own discoveries, while dancing he had seen a man he didn't no talking to Kristen and Cassie handing them several bags of varying substances, Kenny knew what they were and he wanted some, he approached the man, he was wearing a dark green hoodie and a black baseball hat, he had a unshaven face and looked like he was stoned, he held out his hand politely

"What do you want kid?" asked the Man

"Well I saw you handing out some 'stuff' a minute ago and I was wondering if I could have some?"

"Well if you've got the cash then you can have whatever you want?" smoothly replied the Man

"Great how much for ¼ ounce of weed?" excitedly enquired Kenny

"80$"

"80 bucks" yelled Kenny "That's extortion!"

"Then sue me!" laughed the Man "I'll tell you what, you don't look like the spoiled rich kids I mostly sell to, if you work for me you can a very big discount on everything I sell as long as you do your job and sell lots"

"What, you want me to deal drugs?"

"Yeah I'm looking to expand my business, and the kids of this town seem to be a perfect market, so if you can sell them to the kids at your school then we both make big bucks alright, so what do you say?"

"I say why the fuck not!"

14 shots of vodka later Stan decided he'd had enough shots to last him a lifetime, his throat burned and he couldn't walk strait, but he was sober enough to no that he wanted to find Wendy and kiss her, Stan was quite lucky in the respect that he was a heavyweight drinker, unlike Kyle who after 5 shots had passed out on the couch and was now having penis and other crude images drawn on his face. Stan staggered into the Kennington's kitchen where Wendy and the new girl Cassie were having a conversation and drinking Champaign

"Wendy!" Stan slurred

"Oh hey Stan" replied Wendy gleefully (she may not have been as hammered as Stan but her posture and voice showed sighs of great intoxication) "Cassie, this is my boyfriend Stan"

Before Cassie had a chance to reply Stan picked Wendy up like a husband carrying his new wife into their home, and kissed her passionately, well as passionately as two drunk people can kiss each other. Stan whispered into Wendy's ear causing her to laugh hysterically, and with that Stan carried her up the stairs leaving Cassie alone smirking at the thought of what she imagined Stan had said to Wendy.

Kenny sauntered into the kitchen; he smiled with the thoughts of the rewards his new job may reap and of how he would be the first McCormick to not live out of a hovel. So engrossed in the thoughts of his possible future that he did not notice the blond girl standing next to him whom he had been spending all his school day fantasising about, nor did he notice her sister come storming in after him with a face like thunder.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" screamed Kristen "Taking pictures of me and my sisters changing in the morning, I knew boys were pervs but this is borderline stalker!" and with that Kristen slapped Kenny across his face leaving a bright red mark that showed the force of the hit.

"Kristen what the hell is going on?" asked Cassie

"Well sis, it appears that this morning while we were changing, this little creep was in the tree outside our house taking pictures of us!" yelled Kristen her voice showing no signs of lessening in volume or ferocity.

However in the few moments it took for Kristen to explain the situation to Cassie Kenny had managed to slip out of the kitchen and the house, he was red witch embarrassment, and also with anger that Kristen had found out about the photos, he slinked home vowing to find whoever had revealed his secret.

After Stan and Wendy had finely found an empty room upstairs they settled on the bed, kissing each other slowly yet passionately at the same time. Stan slid his hand from her soft warm cheek to her thin shoulders. His heart racing, Stan slid the straps of Wendy's dress off her shoulders, down her arms and finally off her hands. She then started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his toned muscular chest. Stan removed his shirt and returned to kissing Wendy, he felt his member hardening, as did Wendy who grinned mischievously and slid her dress off revealing her beautiful body, she wore a black bra and panties witch contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Stan realised her intent and with lightening speed tore off his jeans, leaving him in nothing but his black boxers. Stan and Wendy embraced, kissing each other all over their bodies, intense pleasure spreading through their bodies. Stan was now fully erect, he was quite nervous as Wendy had never seen his erect penis before, he considered himself adequate size at 6.5 inches but he'd never been with a girl before although he had been trying to sleep with Wendy ever since he was 13 but she hadn't showed any signs of wanting to do anything even remotely sexual and so he had no idea of weather he would be able to satisfy Wendy, however nothing had been said sob he hoped that it would all go well. All of a sudden Wendy pulled away, breaking their kiss and pulling Stan out of his blissful state.

"Stan, I don't think we should"

"Shouldn't do what?" enquired Stan

"Have sex!" exclaimed Wendy, "I don't want our first time to be in a stranger's house when where both drunk!"

Stan sat next to Wendy and hugged her "Wendy its alright, if your not ready it's ok I'm fine waiting", he smiled at her and lightly kissed her lips

"Oh Stan, I knew you were the one, I love you and I want to have sex, I'm ready, just somewhere nice and safe"

And with that Stan and Wendy put their clothes back on and left the party to return home and try to not let their parents realise they'd been drinking.

**Ok, I no it's been ages since I posted but I've just gone through my first year of exams and have had no time to just sit down and write, I no this chapter probably isn't that good but I'm 14 and have only been able to write a little every few weeks, I promise the story will start to pick up the pace soon and chapters will be posted faster, please review and msg me to point out any grammar/spelling issues you find**


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3: The Morning After

Kyle painfully awoke to a horrible sight, his mother's monstrous angry face starring down at him, he sat bolt upright, but he immediately regretted it, blinding pain shot through his head and he struggled to choke down a load of bile. He tried to remember how he got to his bed as the last thing he remembered was downing shots at the party with Stan and the rest of the football team. Images of what he assumed were of the night before flashed before his eyes, he remembered staggering around the house, very drunk, trying to hit on Bebe, and then throwing up on her – 'Oh God!' he thought, school was going to be so embarrassing. Then came the horrifying memory of going home, he had walked with Stan, the two of them had been completely wasted and seemed to be having a great time if he recalled correctly. But then when he had finally returned home, drunk as a skunk, that's when things started to go bad. He had crashed through his front door making a racket, his parents came running down the stairs, and he greeted them with a drunken 'Hello' followed by him yelling about how they smother him and that they should 'Go fuck themselves' and that thankfully or not was the last thing he could remember, he groaned with the thought of all of this, knowing he would be in for a brutal verbal whipping from his mother as soon as he found courage enough to look up at her. He steeled himself and slowly opened his eyes, guiltily looking up at his demonic looking mother. The next few moments when right over Kyle's head, he was too hung-over to properly listen to his moms rant so all he heard was a great load of white noise. When he thought appropriate he would mumble sorry, weather or not it was used correctly in the context of his mothers rant mattered not, either way it seemed to placate her enough for her to stop yelling. He knew he had to find a way to convince her it wasn't his fault he'd been drunk, while he didn't agree with lying in general, in situations like this he felt it was necessary, or risk being grounded for life. Thinking quickly, he blurted out something he knew he would come to regret.

"Mom, it wasn't my fault, er it was Cartman, he spiked my orange juice! You know I would never drink underage". He threw in a sweet smile despite his head feeling like it had been bludgeoned. His mom looked him up and down sceptically, and all of a sudden ran and hugged him.  
>"Oh I knew you would never do that bubie! You're not a silly boy that drinks, Eric Cartman will be hearing from me I assure you!" his mom exclaimed.<p>

Kyle was amazed the lie had worked, he silently thanked god for the fact his mom idolised him, and breathed a sigh of relief that he was in the clear from his mothers wrath, he chuckled with the thought of it now being directed towards Cartman, that fat basted. And with that he groggily walked off to school, swigging from his water bottle hoping his hangover would fade after awhile.

He arrived at the bus stop to find the others in just a bad state as he was. Stan was sat down on the sidewalk pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes tightly shut. Kenny was nowhere near as bad as Stan, in fact aside from the way he hung his head you could barely tell he was hung-over, and anyone who didn't know him would just have thought he was a typical lazy redneck teenager Kyle mused. Cartman meanwhile, on the other end of the spectrum was sprawled out n the ground, with his big Men in Black glasses on, Kyle kicked him to see if he was passed out and was met with a sleepy mumbled "Fuck you Keennnny". While only a trivial amusement, it still brought a smile to Kyle's grim face.

After what felt like an age, mostly due to the fact all 4 boys waited in a seemingly awkward silence, the bus finally arrived. Kyle felt to sick to listen to Ms Crabtree's angst, and as he and Stan meandered their way to their usual seats he took note of his fellow classmates who all looked equally as sick as he felt. As he sat down he witnessed an incredible feat of strength from Kenny as he half pulled half lifted the passed out Cartmen onto the bus. His amazement at this was brief however as he heard his name muttered quietly from some people behind him, followed by sniggering, it seemed he was not the only one to remember his drunken fiasco with Bebe last night. He and Stan sat in silence on the way to school, both drinking lots of water and trying to get some extra sleep but to no avail.

The bus arrived at South Park High and the tired students all piled out. Cartman had finally woken up on the bus ride over, but as soon he got into school, he legged it to the bathrooms and threw up so loudly, there wasn't a single person in the school who didn't hear. The morning trundled slowly by and when recess finally arrived they all still felt a little sick.

As the boys stood around in the playground waiting for the bell that signalled the beginning of lessonsto ring, Wendy slowly walked over to Stan, a cute smile on her face. "Hey Stan" she said "can you please come with me, we need to talk" a worried look appeared on Stan's face "Oooooo dude, you know whenever a chick says 'we need to talk' it means your pretty much screwed, she's goanna dump you man!" shouted Cartman (who seemed to have perked up a lot after pukeing his guts up)

"Cartman, why the hell would she brake up with me? Things have been super great with us recently, she just wants to discuss private stuff" Stan sighed exasperatedly, and while he sounded confidant in his words, his face told another story. Stan followed Wendy, secretly worried if there was any truth in Cartman's words. "Stan, I want to talk about last night"

"Wendy, its fine I'm ok if you don't want to have sex and rush things, I'll wait as long as I have to until your ready, just as long as your happy I'm happy" Stan tentatively replied. "I love you" he said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"And it's when you say things like this that I know I want to be with you, I want **YOU**, youto be my first, my last, my always" They stared into each others eyes and passionately kissed. As they relinquished each others lips Stan couldn't help but ask, he had to be sure "So does this mean we're actually going to have sex?"

"Yeah, I guess it does, but we have to arrange a time and place, I can't risk my parents finding out, so my house is out of bounds"

"Why?"

"Because my parents will kill me if they find out! They don't believe in sex before marriage, they're stupidly old fashioned like that, and they wouldn't understand how we feel about each other!"

"Well, what about the bike shed by the cinema? No one ever goes there, we'd be totally alone"

"Are you kidding me Stan? I'm not going to have sex in a bike shed! What do you think I am a common tramp?" Wendy wined stubbornly

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just thought you would want a place no one could find us, I guess we could go to my house in a few weeks. I think it's the 2nd of October, my parents are going to see some play Shelly's in, I don't have to go and the house will be empty for most of the night, they get back at like 2am or some bull shit time like that"

"How could you think of doing it in a bike shed before your empty house?" Wendy exclaimed incredulously. "Anyway, that's perfect! I can't believe we're really going to do this!"

Stan couldn't stop smiling; he couldn't believe this was real, he'd always wanted to have sex, he'd wanted it for almost 4 years now, but he thought it was only in movies that people actually had sex before they were adults! "Oh my god Wendy, this is amazing! I love you!" he yelled, the bell for lessons rang. Wendy pushed herself up on her tiptoes, giving Stan a peck on the lips, and with that she skipped off to join her friends on the way to lessons. Stan quickly ran to his Maths lesson not wanting to be late, he couldn't wait for lunch when he could tell the guys his news. While he loved his friends, he couldn't help but grin at the thought of the jealousy they would feel when he told them.

Lessons crawled by at a snail's pace, but Stan enjoyed the time, it let him imagine more of the magical day soon to come. Kyle however wasn't having such a great time, all day he'd been avoiding looks from Bebe and her friends, he repeatedly heard his name being muttered followed by great chorus' of laughter, but he knew if he looked around at who had been talking he would go as red as a cherry. As he left his Gym lesson for the lunch hall, he ran into Craig, a tonne of bone and muscle Craig looked like a walking mountain. He stared down at Kyle with distain, sneering at him he shoved past Kyle with such force, he fell backwards, landing painfully on the hard floor, Craig and his friends, 'the jocks' erupted in laughter, echoing down the corridor.

"Careful Kyle, try not to puke on me!" Craig yelled through snorts of laughter, his comment had most of the corridor in hysterics, while Kyle carefully picked himself up, brushing himself off he shuffled off to lunch but not before seeing Bebe and her friends looking at him a laughing. That was the worst of it, he could deal with the bullies, he had dealt with them all his life, but when he saw Bebe joining in, that just broke him, the knowledge that she viewed him the same way everyone else did : a small pathetic ugly nerd, it was his last hope crushed, he knew they would never be together, but he had always hoped that it was just because he was to afraid to ask her out, and that there would always be a chance as long as he could be brave, but now, now even that ray of hope had been extinguished. Holding back the tears he broke into a run and made for the lunch hall and his friends.

Stan arrived at the lunch table to find Cartman and Kenny arguing over something. "What's happened now?"

"This fat asshole told Kristen that it was me who took the sexy pictures of her!"

"Fuck you Kenny your poor dick muncher! At least my family can afford hot water!"

"Go screw yourself VIRGIN!" Kenny yelled

"God dam it Kenny!" Cartman muttered, he seethed with anger, his nostrils fairing, but he had no come back. Kenny grinned smugly at his success in winning the argument "Guys, both of you shut the hell up, I have big news!" shouted Stan excitedly. "What is it Stan?" enquired Kenny

"Well you know when I was talking to Wendy at recess today? Well we talke- wait where's Kyle ?" Stan couldn't believe he'd forgotten about his best friend

"Oh just tell us dick hole, why do we always have to wait for that Jew asshole?" moaned an annoyed Cartman. But before Stan could answer Kyle came running over, his face tense and nose running. "You alright dude?" Stan asked tentatively

"Yeah I'm fine guys" Kyle lied "What are you talking about then?" he said whilst sniffing and wiping his nose on his jacket sleeve

"I've got SUPER big news!" Stan hollered in excitement "Basically today when Wendy wanted to talk to me, she didn't want to brake up or anything, but we decided we're going to have sex in like 4 fucking weeks!"

The next few moments were all but a Blur, he saw Kenny and Stan high fiveing each other and Kenny clapping him on the back. He ha never thought about Stan and Wendy having sex, he'd always expected Kenny to lose it young as it was his character so it wasn't much of a shock when he announced the loss of his virginity, even at such a young age, but Stan and Wendy Kyle had always assumed would have waited, he thought both of them would be virgin till collage and then they'd lose it around the same time, he realised now how stupid that idea had been, a pit opened up in his stomach, he felt again like bawling into his arms but he wouldn't let himself. A new feeling emerged, it wasn't jealousy, or at leas not in any form he had experienced it in before, he just felt like giving up, depressed, sad and angry all at the same time. He now felt further apart from Stan than ever before, he hated it, his world was changing around him, he was being left behind by all of his friends. He managed to regain control of his body and shut his gaping jaw.

"God dude I'd rather die than have to fuck Wendy Testeburger!" Cartman stuttered in his voice that he always used whenever he lied, he tried to cover up his bad attempt at lying with nervous laughter, but he wasn't fooling anyone, Stan just retorted with a sarcastic "Sure… Cartmen, sure…" he was to happy to be put down by Cartman's angry jealousy. Kyle turned to see Stan smiling at him, joy spread all over his face, "Stan" he began, he knew he had to support his friend and be happy for him, but he had such a hard time forcing a fake smile onto his lips. "Stan, this is great I'm so hap-" but before he could finish Craig, Clyde, Tolken and the rest of the football team came rushing over, Stan turned to greet them, completely cutting off Kyle and ignoring him.

"Is it true what we hear young padawan? Shall you be boneing Ms Testeburger" said Craig

Using the supposedly in terms such as 'Padawan' that the jocks all used with each other, but the use of which was denied to anyone they deemed not popular enough, and if disobeyed, the less popular would be rebuked and criticised for their use of the word. Kyle still failed to comprehend their double standards and why on earth they thought they were cool using words such as 'Padawan' or 'banter' in conversation with each other, when in fact they sounded like complete idiots.

Stan replied to Craig with a smirk and a nod, and with that the entire football team lifted Stan onto their shoulders, carrying him around the lunch hall chanting something that Kyle thought sounded vaguely like 'Lad' repeatedly, but he could barely hear over the foot stomping. Stan spent the rest of lunch with the 'Jocks' and Kenny who all congratulated him and made jokes with him. Kyle on the other hand was left alone, with only Cartman for company, he tried to join in with the 'Jocks' and Kenny, but every time he tried to get in close in the circle formed around Stan, he was quickly forced out by the much larger boys, he tried making jokes, but any he made either fell flat or were completely ignored, he eventually gave up and returned to Cartman who spent all of lunch trying to provoke him, calling him "Jew boy" and poking him with a fork.

Kyle returned home after a depressing day at school, his parents were still annoyed at him for his behaviour when he was drunk, despite believing the lie that Cartman spiked his drink and he knew he would be in the shit with Cartman tomorrow as he heard his mom yelling down the phone at Mrs Cartman about her sons "disgraceful behaviour", the entire evening he stared blankly at nothing, even when eating his dinner, he lacked any enthusiasm, and each mouthful was an effort to swallow. And then that night when he went up to his bed, turned the light out, he then proceeded to brake down and cry. He missed Stan, he missed them being Super Best Friends, he missed their adventures, and he hated the fact that Stan was leaving him behind socially. He was loosing his friends; they were all beginning to drift apart. And as Kyle lay there, crying his eyes out, missing the glory days of 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th grade, he thought to himself – Would anyone miss me if I was gone?

**Hey, i know its been over a year since i updated, but my old computer with all of my story plan and stuff screwed up, we got a knew one, but i've had to rewrite the story plan from scratch as i couldn't remember the finer points of the story, so the plots changed a bit now, but oh well. Any way i've finished all my exams now and im on summer brake so i think i can start posting chapters more freequently until of course i go back to school in September. But yeah im thrilled with the incredibly positive response i've gotten from you all! :D please review as it really helps me if you can offer constructive crisisam, feel free to inbox me your thoughts on the story and also sorry for any screwed up spelling, it really isnt my strongpoint :/ And fianally, i know the POV changing can be quite confusing, i think i'll add a subtitle of who's POV you're in whenever the POV is changed. As always any thoughts you have on any of this are all greatly appriciated! :)**


	4. AN UPDATE

**UPDATE**

To those of you who enjoyed this story when I first uploaded and gave me so much positive feedback and advice, I can't begin to thank you enough, you have no idea how helpful and encouraging your comments and messages were. I've decided to redo 'A Year To Remember' and hopefully improve, when I first planned it I put to many plotlines in and over complicated it, now I've streamlined it, hopefully providing a better story in the process

The First chapter should be up soon!


End file.
